mi pequeño mapache
by ysanimed
Summary: que pasaría cuando un trabajo aburrido como recoger sillas se vuelve muy amoroso advertencia fic yaoi hard XD si no te gusta no lo veas o saltarelo al final creatividad sacada de un doujshin como se escriba


**Bienvenidos a otra de mis historias espero que os guste y podáis introducirse en ella sin más que hablar a comenzar**

**Todos están humanizados**

Rigby estaba tirado en el sofá de la sala jugando con la consola, estaba aburrido y se le notaba en la cara había jugado ese juego más de mil veces

Ahh—bostezo Rigby por jugar lo mismo todo el rato—por estos momentos me pregunto dónde está Mordecai-hablo solo el mapache o eso creía.

La soledad te está afectando viejo ya te estas volviendo loco—dijo Mordecai en forma de burla.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas hay?—pregunto asustado su Rigby por el extraño encuentro.

El suficiente como para escucharte—respondió sarcástico.

…-Rigby se sonrojo de vergüenza por lo que dijo Mordecai.

¡Chicos¡-grito furioso Benson desde afuera de la casa.

Ay ala..-dijo fastidiado Rigby.

Vamos ya sabes cómo se pone-dijo Mordecai aburrido.

Tenemos una fiesta de cumpleaños-dijo Benson a todos los presentes.

Rigby y Mordecai encárguense de las sillas.-dijo Benson ignorando las quejas de los dos chicos.

Musculoso y fantasmano la comida

Skips los detalles

Y los demás de evitar a los colados

Vamos dijo Mordecai arrastrando a un Rigby poco interesado

¡No quiero¡—hiso un puchero que si no fuera que Rigby no lo veía sonrojo a Mordecai.

Luego de terminar el trabajo poco difícil y un poco discriminante se sentaron a ver lo que quedaba de día dado que la fiesta terminaba en la madrugada y empezaba en la noche.

¿Y como te ha ido con Margarita?—pregunto Rigby

Nada ha pasado desde que se fue—respondió cortante Mordecai

¿Por qué estas molesto?—pregunto Rigby

¿Molesto? noooo claro que no—respondió sarcásticamente.

¡no sé qué te pasa porque estas así pero no las Pagés conmigo¡-respondió gritando Rigby.

Ahhhhh-grito a medias Rigby dado que Mordecai le tapo la boca.

Shhhh no quieres que nos oigan discutir¿ no?—le dijo a un sonrojado por el repentino contacto Rigby

¿Quieres saber que me pasa?—le pregunto Mordecai en un susurro de manera lujuriosa a Rigby.

Q..que es?—pregunto un asustado Rigby.

Me tienes loco—susurro en la oreja de un ahora muy sonrojado Rigby.

Mordecai se llevó a un Rigby en estado de shock a la bóveda de las sillas donde solo un pequeño foco los alumbraba .

¿Que me vas a hacer?—pregunta un Rigby asustado

Solo debes saber que te gustara—empezó a desvestir a un Rigby que no se paraba de mover.

Espera ¡no¡ q….-fue callado por un húmedo beso de parte del mayor.

n.o...ah - trataba de hablar un ahora muy excitado Rigby.

Se separaron por falta de aire y Rigby tenía unos ojos que volverían loco a cualquiera.

Por.. favor pa ..ra—dijo Rigby asustado y excitado.

Shhh -dijo Mordecai.

Mordecai aprovecho y se desvistió e inmediatamente empezó a lamer los pezones erectos de Rigby, escuchando esas dulces melodías provenientes de Rigby .

Mor…decai …se..siente extraño—dijo un inocente Rigby.

Eres tan lindo—empezó a besarlo de nuevo pero más salvajemente.

Voy a ir lo más rápido para que no duela-dijo un centrado Mordecai.

Mordecai lo embistió a la primera Rigby lloro un rato y grito al sentir por primera vez algo así.

Por favor bésame—dijo un lloroso Rigby.

Como tu gustes dijo introduciendo su lengua en la boca del menor disfrutando ese sabor al compás de las embestidas, mientras un Rigby muy excitado gemía entre los labios del mayor.

¡Mas¡ ahh ahh ahhhhhhhh¡-dijo mientras el mayor lo complacía.

Shhhh alguien puede venir—dijo muy sensual mientras le tapaba al menor.

Memmmmmhh-dijo Rigby entre la mano del mayor mientas se corría siendo seguido por el mayor dejando todo en un silencio.

Te amo—dijo un Mordecai exhausto.

Igual—dijo un adormilado Rigby.

Cuando la fiesta se acabó mordecai cargo a un dormido rigby hasta su cuarto durmiendo juntos hasta la tarde del dia siguiente.

Te amo mi pequeño mapache.

**Que tal les gusto para que sepan es mi primer yaoi hard ojala les guste bye bye.**


End file.
